


Not Even the Gods Above

by Ive_got_a_shipping_problem



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clouds, Gods, Heavens - Freeform, Heroes, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Rainbow, Sad, Shawn will be in there soon lol, Simon is an ass, Stars, War, Wind - Freeform, a lot of other stuff but its a lot lmao, sad but it gets happier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_got_a_shipping_problem/pseuds/Ive_got_a_shipping_problem
Summary: "Instead I fell in love with a British rogue as soon as I laid my eyes on his beautiful face. I've spent the last ten years of my life being a ‘hero' for the gods, and what do they repay me? One night a year with my soulmate? That's not payment, that's torture."***Harry is the God of the Moon and Louis is the God of the Sun. They may never be together except for the stolen moments at sunrise and sundown.





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was silent. The two young men were wrapped up in each other, refusing to fall asleep. They stared into each other’s eyes, noticing the tears threatening to spill over, but knowing they could do nothing about them. They didn’t want to face the inevitable, that in just a few short hours, they would both be leaving, riding on a long journey in opposite directions. It was wartime and they had duties that couldn’t be ignored, even for one more night. They didn’t know what was going to happen in the next few months, they were heroes, nothing could be predicted.  
  
“Is this really how it must be?” Harry asked, the tears finally spilling over.  
  
Louis reached up slightly and wiped them away, suppressing his own for as long as possible.  
  
“Yes, darling, this is how it must be,” Louis whispered feeling his resolve breaking and his own tears fell down his cheeks.

  
Harry laughed sardonically, “Isn’t it always? For 10 years, we’ve only managed to spend 10 nights together. This isn’t how this is supposed to work. I was supposed to settle done and get married. Have children. Die old.”  
  
Louis sighed, “Harry-“  
  
“Instead I fell in love with a British rogue as soon as I laid my eyes on his beautiful face. I’ve spent the last ten years of my life being a ‘hero’ for the gods, and what do they repay me? One night a year with my soulmate? That’s not payment, that’s torture.”

  
“Hazza, I know how you feel, and I’m sorry for loving you and for pulling you into this life-“

  
“Never apologize for loving me, you were never part of what I want to be undone. You are mine, no matter what I would have done, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry said fiercely, staring into Louis’ eyes.  
  
“I’m still sorry, this isn’t what either of us wanted. It’s dangerous, it's risky, and I don’t know what is waiting for me around the corner, but this life is how I met you. I fell in love with a curly-headed frog and I wouldn’t change that for the world.”  
  
Harry’s tears started falling faster, yet he still made no noise.  
  
“No matter what happens, I will always love you,” Louis whispered, tears falling in streams.  
  
Harry pulled the blue-eyed man in for a kiss. They have 10 years of history behind them and who knows how much longer in front of them. 10 years of devastating loneliness and secrets. They’d never been able to show their love to the world, for they didn’t want to become an outcast. A whole decade of only seeing each one day a year.

  
Their tears mixed and their lips slipped. Their lovemaking only held sadness and anger. A loss of hope for what could’ve been. It was filled with heart aching love that could be felt from sorrow and the inevitable. They moved with each other with an ease that came with love and familiarity. As they both reached their highs, the tears had only gotten worse. This felt like goodbye. Not like their other goodbyes. This one felt like forever.

  
*******************

Harry stood among a field of bodies. His men had been slain by the other army and he felt the anger radiating off him in a wave. He looked at the last of the enemy, the last 10 men. All of them had to be have been at least six and a half feet tall and far over 250 pounds. He looked at the 10,000 men clad in lion encrusted suits of armor. He looked behind him at the tower they had been defending. If this were to be captured, then the kingdom would be destroyed. It had been evacuated long ago but was still the most important place to capture. It was the only port into the King’s city. He looked back at the men again and steeled himself for what was to come. He looked up to the heavens and sent a silent prayer, hoping one of the deities would hear him and have mercy on his soul. He touched a shaking hand to his breast pocket, where the most recent letter from Louis was.

  
“I love you, Louis. I will always love you.”  
\----  
Louis looked around him at the haggard men fighting for their lives. The village they had been resting in, had been suddenly ambushed and no one was ready. The troops were lounging in their rooms or grabbing a pint at the local pub. The enemy came rushing in, blood lust evident in their eyes.

They didn’t care who they killed, as long as someone died.

  
They began in the east side of the city and killed the men, raped the women, and made the children watch. His men were fighting the men valiantly, but it was for naught. He told half the men to collect the people from the part of the village that had yet to be pillaged and move them as quickly as possible. The other half stayed to distract the enemy and allow the villagers to get out and escape.

  
It had been 10 minutes and the last few people had left. The people needed more time to flee and get as far away as possible. They needed to hold them off for just a bit longer, but Louis wasn’t sure how that was to be done. He looked around at his dead men, the lion on their chest mangled and bloodstained. He looked at his last remaining 10 men.

  
“It has been a pleasure to know every single one of you and an honor to fight by your sides for these past years. I am now not your leader, I am your friend and fellow soldier. Right now, I am not the sole ‘hero’. All of you are as well. I know it has been a harrowing journey, and I know that our future is uncertain, but I ask you to do this one more time. I ask you to find alongside me, alongside your brethren, even if it may be the last.”

  
The men nodded and you could see the fear in their eyes, but you could also see the resolve, their strength that only came at the precipice of death. Louis had said the right things. There was a fire in them, a fierce loyalty to their country and to Louis. They nodded and readied themselves for the Final Battle. Louis nodded back and turned around for just a moment, so they wouldn’t see the terror residing in their fearless leader.

  
Louis touched his breast pockets, the one holding his last letter from Harry.

  
“I love you, Harry. I will never stop loving you.”  
\---  
Both men at that moment felt a surge of strength. Even though they were on opposite sides of the world, they felt that connection. They felt exactly what their lover felt. They felt the moment they ran into battle. The clash of the swords, and the dread that was creeping up their spines. They felt the exact moment they were stabbed and the deep pain that came from knowing they were going to die. That they would never see each other again.

  
The scream that tore from their throats was only in part from their own pain. The scream was from the agony of losing their soulmate. Louis felt the pain as if he’d been stabbed in the chest, the spot where Harry had been impaled. Harry felt the stomach wound as if it had been his own, even though the blood being spilled was Louis’, thousands of miles away. They stumbled back, using the last of their strength to stay strong, to keep standing. Their hearts beating out of their chest. They were breaking and they knew what the inevitable was. They were to die.

\--  
Louis looked around at the battle and saw his men still alive and the last enemy was being beheaded, his body joining the 50 men at his feet.

\--  
Harry had his hand over his wound and felt the warm stickiness leaking from the hole. He looked around and saw the 10 enemies were dead on the ground. He fell to the ground beside them.

\--  
Louis closed his eyes. He heard the shouts of men, telling him to keep breathing, saying he’d be alright. He sank to the ground.

\--  
Harry felt his fingers tingling, and his appendages were going numb. He was losing too much blood.

\--  
Louis shook his head. The love of his life was dying on the other side of the world and he wasn’t there with him.

\--  
Harry whimpered in pain. It hurt. He was only 26. There was so much he wanted to do. He had an eye on a ring and he was going to give it to Louis the next time he saw him. He was going to ask Louis to marry him.

\--  
Louis cried quietly. He needed to be with Harry. The plan was for them to die together, after years of being together. They were going to grow old and die in each other’s arms. Not alone, on a battlefield, thousands of miles apart, only 26 and 28. It wasn’t right.

\--  
Harry took a shaky breath. He pulled out the letter Louis wrote him. It was torn and soaked in blood, but Harry didn’t mind. He memorized the words the day he received it.

  
_My Dearest Harry,_  
_Sometimes, I really miss you, y’know? Like it gets hard being away from you for so long. I miss the way you say my name and the way you smile when I say something stupid or cheesy. Like you probably are now. I can picture your perfect little dimple and adorable grin. Yeah, I see you, Styles. Don’t think I don’t. I’ve known you for far too long._

  
Harry laughed at this. He was right. When he first read it, that’s exactly what he did.

  
_I miss the way you hold my hand, the way you hold yourself. Like the Hero you are. I miss the way you look with my clothes on and the way you look without any clothes, period. I miss you, Hazza. I can’t wait to see you again. I must go now, we are about to leave for the sea. But know this: No matter what happens, I will always love you and I will never forget you._  
_Yours forever and always,_  
_Louis x_

  
Harry’s tears streamed steadily down his face, “Forever and Always. I will love you forever and always, Lou.”

 

And with that, Harry’s eyes shut and he took his last breath.

\--  
Louis felt Harry dissipate, he felt the absence of his partner. He screamed mentally, he had no energy for it to be released. Only a quiet ‘no’ escaped. He pulled out his own letter from Harry. It was only slightly stained in blood around the corners and edges. Louis was glad he got to see Harry’s beautiful, messy writing one last time.

  
_My Dearest Louis,_  
_I love you. Did you know that? I mean I think I’ve told you before (a million times) but a reminder is always nice. I miss you, too. The men here keep making fun of me because I have this sappy smile on as I write this. Yeah, you know the one I’m talking about. Don’t lie._

  
Louis did know. He was the only one who Harry smiled at like that. Louis grinned at the thought.

  
_They keep asking who I’m writing to. Do you know what I say? The love of my life. My soulmate. My favorite human being on the face of the earth. My Lou bear. They call me a sap, and maybe I am...for you. I can’t wait to see you. I have this amazing thing to show you and a very important question to ask you. No, I am not asking now, before you say anything. It’s far too important, and I need your answer straight away. I also want to see your reaction. I love you so much. I miss you. I must go. I’ll write you again soon._  
_Yours forever and Always,_  
_Harry x_

  
Louis breathed painfully through the tears and wound. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a shaky breath.

  
“Forever and always. I will love you forever and always, Hazza.”

  
He relaxed his body and knew it was his time. He took his last breath, releasing every hurt, pain, and regret as the light faded from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments! Updates on Thursdays!
> 
> -Mack xx


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One-

Louis felt more than saw that something was off. He felt too light, too comfortable, too everything. He sat up and his head spun a little.

  
“Woah there, tiger.” A voice said. It had a nice lilt to it, it sounded a bit Irish.

  
“Where am I?” Louis asked looking at the stranger. He had blonde hair and nice blue eyes. His teeth were white, straight. He was also... glowing?

 

 “Who are you?”

  
The blonde laughed, “I’m Niall. You are in the Gods Hall. Well, one of the bedrooms in the Gods Hall.”

  
Louis looked at him as if he were crazy. “What? There’s no way. I would have had to die to even have the chance to get in here.”

  
Niall looked at him solemnly, his 1,000-watt smile falling, as he saw the memories fly back to Louis.

  
He touched his stomach, where his wound should have been. There was anything there. Just smooth, perfect skin. He saw something gleam, and he looked back at his hands and body. He was glowing too. His was a little different though. He was a little shimmery rather than glowy like Niall was.

  
“What am I? What happened to me?” Louis asked not taking his eyes from his new skin.

  
“When you died, it was heroic. You sacrificed yourself to save hundreds of people. The gods were watching you and took pity upon you. They have brought you here to offer you a proposition. That’s all I can tell you for now though. You’ll have to speak with Simon to find out more.” The blonde told Louis.

 

Louis stared at him in amazement, “Wow. How did you end up here?”

  
Niall laughed softly, “I was born here. My uncle is Simon. My boyfriend, on the other hand, was also killed. He sacrificed himself as well.”

  
“Oh,” He said softly.

  
“I rule the sunrise and he the sunset. We’ve been together for a few millennia. I was the one to convince my uncle to bring him here. I saw him and I fell right away, even when he was a mortal. We’ve been together since.” Niall had a dopey smile on his face and he blushed.

  
Louis smiled, as another memory tugged at him. It was about a love of his own as well. He couldn’t remember his name, but the remembered his face. It was a lovely, beautiful face.

  
He tried to think of the name, but it just wasn’t coming. It was disappointing because he felt as if something was special about him.

  
“Was there anyone else that came here beside me?” Louis asked, not sure why, but he felt as if had something to do with the mystery boy.

  
“Yes, but I am not allowed to disclose that information until both of you have spoken with Simon and accepted his offer,” Niall said in apology.

  
“Oh, okay.” Louis stared at Niall for a moment. “When can I meet Simon?”

  
“As soon as he summons you. Until you can rest and take it all in. It’s a lot, trust me. When Liam went through it took him a few days even before he spoke to Simon.”

  
Louis nodded and laid back down on the plush bed.

  
“I’ll come to get you when Simon is ready.”

  
“Thank you, Niall. You’ve been very kind.” Louis said, with a small smile.

  
“Anytime, Louis. Its what friends are for. And I think we’ll be great friends.” Niall grinned at the brunette.

  
“Me, too.”

  
Niall walked out through a door that partially blended with the wall and disappeared.

  
Louis looked around the room and took in his surroundings. The walls were a bright white with gold details throughout. The handle on the door was a beautiful gold and so were the hangings in the wall. He noticed a balcony door that looked out on what appeared to be a large garden full of color. He stood up and made his way to the double doors and opened them slowly. He stepped outside and noticed how large the area was. It was a good 20-foot area surrounded by a highly intricate rail made of what appeared to be a metal substance in a gold color. The ground was a white concrete and the furnishings were varying colors of gold and white.

  
Louis looked out at the gardens. They were beautiful. He saw roses of every shade and peonies in full bloom. The green of the grass was so green and intense it was almost too hard to look at. The green of the bushes and trees was more subdued and darker, but it was still beautiful. An image of green ages a similar shade to the trees flashed through his head. He gasped slightly and knew immediately that they belonged to the person he was thinking of earlier.

  
He promptly turned around and went back into his room. He looked at the large four-poster bed in his room. It was dark mahogany wood, the only color in the room beside Gold and White. It was beautiful. Everything here was beautiful. Niall was beautiful, the gardens were beautiful, the room was beautiful. He turned around and saw a mirror. He looked at himself in shock. He was beautiful.

  
He stumbled back to his bed and laid down. He burrowed under the comforter and took deep breaths.

  
_You’re okay, Lou. Everything is fine. Your questions will have answers soon. Just breathe._

  
Louis eventually fell asleep. He was soon woken by Niall calling his name and shaking his shoulder lightly.

  
“Come on, Louis. Simon is ready for you.”

  
Louis nodded and got up. He went over to the mirror and checked himself. He fixed his hair and straightened his shirt.

  
“Ready?” Niall asked at the door.

  
Louis walked over to him and nodded, “Ready.”

  
They left the room and entered a grand hallway. They walked for a while, twisting and turning in a confusing maze, until finally, they reached a grand door, stretching up for at least 20 feet. It was white with gold detailing, much like the rest of the Gods Hall and Louis’ room.

  
“Simon is through here. He is very nice, he just seems harsh at first. I’ll be in there with you, but I don’t know how much I’ll be able to help if he gets to be too much.”

  
Louis nodded and took a deep breath, “Thank you, Niall.”

  
Niall pushed open the doors and motioned for Louis to go in. Niall closed the door behind him with a resounding click that echoed through the large room. At the head of the room, a huge gold and white throne were occupied by a large figure. He was tall with dark hair and a sour face. He had a white button up on with half the buttons open.

  
“Uncle, this is Louis.” Niall beckoned at Louis to come forward and present himself to Simon.

  
“Yo-Your Godliness, it’s an honor,” Louis stuttered nervously. He bowed his head down and hoped he was following the proper etiquette.

  
“Rise, Louis. I am Simon, Lord of the Heavens and Universe. A pleasure to meet you.” Simon smiled at the smaller boy. He stood from his throne and went to Louis. He offered his hand to Louis. Louis took it and shook it softly.

  
Simon smiled at him and released his hand.

  
“I have a question to ask you and you may take as much time as you’d like to think this through, for it is a big deal and it is everlasting,” Simon said, using a kind voice.

  
Louis glanced at Niall who stood to the side. He nodded with a surprised smile on his face.

  
“Yes, I understand,” Louis said quietly.

  
“All through your human life, you’ve fought bravely and you’ve been extremely courageous. You have been an aide to the Gods and we are grateful. My proposition is simple in asking and in doing. Louis William Tomlinson, I, Simon, Lord of the Heavens and Universe, bestow upon you the opportunity to become immortal and join my family as the Ruler of the Sun.”

  
Louis stared at the God in shock. He was being asked to become a God?

  
“Wh-what?” Louis said quietly.

  
“It’s quite simple really. It isn’t a long process and you’d stay here in the night. You’d ride your sun chariot across the sky in the day and the new Moon Ruler will ride in the night.”

  
“There’s a new Moon God?” Niall asked.

  
“Yes, It’s the one that Liam brought in. His name is Harris or Harley or something.” Simon said to his nephew off-handily.

  
“Harry?” Louis whispered, not sure where the name came from.

  
“Yes. That’s it, Louis. Do you know him?” Simon asked as if he already knew.

  
“I think so…” Louis said in a daze as he wracked his brain of who it was.

 

“Anyway, will you do it? You can take time to think but Harry already agreed,” Simon asked again.

  
Louis looked around the room. He locked eyes with Niall who gave him a sweet smile and a small nod.

  
“Yeah. I-yeah, I’ll do it.” Louis smiled, starting to get excited. He was going to become a God.

  
“Fantastic!” Simon said happily.

  
They all talked for a few minutes before a door was thrown open.

  
“Hey! You’re the new guy! Great to meet you, I’m Liam and this is Harry!” A new voice said.

  
“Hey, babe!” Niall smiled at the guy. He was a buff guy and honestly, he was gorgeous. He had big puppy dog eyes that lit up when he saw Niall. He had quiffed brown hair and an adorable smile that made his whole face crinkle.

  
“You’re Harry? We were actually just talking about you!” Niall said wrapping an arm around Liam. Liam kissed the blonde on his forehead and pulled him closer.

  
Louis saw Simon roll his eyes as he shot the happy couple a dirty look.

  
_Obviously, he is not a fan of Homosexuality._

  
Louis looked over at the other guy and it took every ounce of his self-control not to collapse.

  
“Hazza?” Louis whispered. The boy looked over and the recognition fell over his face in a wave.

  
“Lou?” Harry said in shock.

  
“You-you’re here,” Louis whispered slowly walking over to the other boy.

  
“And you’re here,” Harry said with a small smile on his face. He began walking to Louis.

  
They met in the middle standing inches apart.

  
“I thought I’d lost you forever,” Louis whispered.

  
“Me too,” Harry said.

  
Louis moved quickly into the other boy and wrapped his arms around him as hard as he could, not planning in ever letting go.

  
Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy too, tucking his head into Louis’ neck.

  
“I love you,” Harry said murmured, “Forever and Always.”

  
Louis felt his eyes get wet and squeezed the brunette harder.

  
“I love you,” Louis smiled, “Forever and Always.”

  
They stayed in that position for as long as they could. Louis never thought he’d ever get to hold his soulmate ever again. Yet here he was. In his arms and completely real.

  
Louis pulled away slightly, “Hi, beautiful.”

  
Harry laughed, tears evident in his voice and the thickness of it.

  
“Hi, my love.”

  
“You’re shimmery,” Louis commented happily.

  
“So are you.” Harry giggled.

  
They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, until a stern voice broke them apart.

  
“Alright, that’s enough. I get that you are friends and you missed each other, but you both have things to do to prepare.” Simon said purposely downplaying their relationship.

  
“Hey, Uncle Si. I think they are a little more than friends. Let them have a minute.” Niall laughed, looking at Simon pointedly.

  
Simon rolled his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. But they better not get used to it. They aren’t going to see each other that often anyway, if ever.” Simon grumbled.

  
“What?” Louis asked in confusion, “What do you mean we aren’t going to see each other?”

  
“Well since you must pull the sun and Harry must pull the moon, you will never see each other. You’ll get the nights off and he gets days. You’ll be fine though. I have some very good prospects lined up for you. These ladies have been watching you for a while.” Simon smirked at the two.

  
“Well, wouldn’t they know that we are together and we are not really all that interested in Females?” Harry said as if it were obvious.

  
Simon shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, those feelings are fleeting. You can be changed back to normal. And they are my daughters and they really wanted you, so I gave you to them. You’ll have a few options Harry, but Louis, my oldest wanted you, so she gets you.”

  
“Are you serious?” Niall asked in shock.

  
“Ni…” Liam said in a warning tone.

  
“No, Li. He did this on purpose. He knew about them. How could you, Uncle?” Niall was outraged.

  
“Well, you picked out Liam. And no other Goddess wanted you, so I let you have your way. I figure you’ll get over him soon. But I have a chance with them to make this right and fix them. Eleanor wants Louis, so she’ll get him. The others want Harry, so they’ll get him.” Simon said smugly.

  
“You are no Uncle of mine,” Niall said darkly and stalked out of the room, Liam following close behind.

  
“Anyway, boys you have the next couple of hours to do as you please, but Harry, you start tonight so be ready. Liam is pulling the sunset and will get you when you may begin. Goodnight, boys.” Simon turned and left the room through a door behind the gold and white throne.

  
The two lovers stood there in shock. They looked at each other and neither knew what to say.

  
“He’s splitting us up. On purpose. How are we supposed to be together?” Harry said, in complete and utter shock. He felt his eyes fill with new tears.

  
“Shh, Hazza. It’ll be fine. We’ll figure out.” Louis whispered.

  
Harry nodded.

  
“Let’s go lay down yeah?” Louis asked wrapping his small hand in Harry’s larger one.

  
Harry nodded again. Louis tugged Harry out of the room and, surprisingly remembered how to get to his room. They went into his room and laid down on the plush four-poster.  
They were wrapped in each other’s arms, trying so hard not to cry

  
“I don’t want to lose you, again.” Harry cried quietly, barely above a whisper.

  
Louis pulled him closer and moved his hand up and down his baby’s back.

 

“You won’t Hazza. I’ll make sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments! Updates on Thursdays!
> 
> -Mack xx


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im Sorry lol

Hey, Guys!

I-uh-I didn't make the chapter update this week and just want to say

I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I AM AN AWFUL PERSON AND YOU CAN HATE ME! I UNDERSTAND!!

Any who, Im sorry and I will try my best next week and aim for a double update.

School just sucks lol. I hate Pre-Calculus. It can go crawl in a corner and die a slow painful death. yeah...

In the meantime, here is a [freddieismyqueen](https://youtu.be/4xE3KU4Ku8c) Video that makes me cry every time I watch It. I also feel like it sums up this fic pretty well TBH

Leave your thoughts on the Fic so far down below!!

-Mack xx

QOTD: When's your birthday? Find your twin in the comments!!

AOTD: December 15, 2001

P.S. I have a friend in one of my classes and I knew she was a 1D fan but I found out today during Kahoot that she is a Larry Shipper. Her name was #Larryisreal and I was just like "WHO HAS THE LARRY USERNAME?" and she's like "Me" and I died on the spot. Babygate was also brought up and neither of us commented lol. I found my person. Also I won the Kahoot with a nearly perfect score. I got them all right but I had to think of dates in some of them lol.

P.P.S

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAZZA! I CANNOT BELIEVE OUR BABY IS 25!!!!! *cries*** _

 

_**** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!!


End file.
